mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Madness Continues
The Madness Continues is the 60th episode of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers and the only episode posted in July 2013. Prologue Robosoft 3 narrates what happened in Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 59: Hostages. “Microsoft Sam, lapsing into control-freak tendencies again, took Radar Overseer Scotty hostage. Officer Flanigan arrested Sam on the spot, but not before Sam summoned up the Devil and She-Devil to torment our heroes. The She-Devil has made yet another advance on davemadson, but God intervened and sent the infernal monsters back to their lair. With Sam undergoing psychiatric therapy to cure him of his control-freak tendencies once and for all, Dave took the task of directing.” Dave yelled "Places everyone" as usual, Sidney told Dave that they were ready. Blooper 1: Q Shield As Dave said "Cue Shield," the blooper from "Microsoft Sam goes Wild!" returns, the Q shield. Scotty laughed at the Q shield. Dave asked that did they do that blooper before. Hank replied yes and Guy replied that blooper first appeared at. Sidney said that Dave said "Q Shield." Dave told that was not the letter "Q" but the word "cue," and it was a WB Shield instead of the Q Shield. Blooper 2: Wanna Bet? After the blooper, Dave laughed simply that it was very funny. Blooper 3: B.C. Mike confused about the B.C., Mary wondered if they were gone back in time before Christ. Anna said that what a rush to back in time and used Sam's laugh. Blooper 4: B.O. Beulah asked what's a Bo Shield, Abby said that Bo knows shield. Michael said that Bo knows Diddley. Michelle asked that Bo Diddley , died already (1928-2008) had they heard the blooper. Dave singed at low sound, "Beee-ohhh!" Mike disgusted at B.O., then, he said "Pugh" and advised Dave to take a shower. Because of this, Dave threw a tantrum about Mike making jokes about his hygiene. Blooper 5: General Electric Mike said Gee, as if the word "GE" read together, Mary said the letters "GE." Anna said that GE brought good things to life. Dave wondered what's next -- Westinghouse. Blooper 6: Westinghouse The famous slogan of Westinghouse heard, "You can be sure... if it's Westinghouse." Dave angrily yelled "NOW CUT THAT OUT!!" Blooper 7: Be Prepared to Stop Scotty said "Be prepared." Jimmy noted that this was the creed of the boy scouts, Hank followed to Stop, Guy and Sidney used the reference of Hamlet, "To stop, to stop or not to stop. That is the question." Blooper 8: Gosh Darn Pictures Beulah questioned the blooper, and Abby exclaimed, “Well shucks”, stating it’s a “real gosh darn picture”. Mr. Warner, on his intercom, asked how things were going, and Dave responded by stating it’s a “blunderful world of bloopers out there.” Mr. Warner thought it was very amusing, then asked how Sam was doing. Anna told him he was still undergoing psychiatric care and he was slowly responding to his treatment. Dave said that the doctors might have been considering a lobotomy for him, but he still thought he should run the show. Mr. Warner was afraid that his control-freak tendencies were incurable. Dave told him that would happen only if he continued to indulge in such delusions. Because of this, Mr. Warner threw a tantrum, warning the doctors that if they couldn’t cure Sam of his control-freak tendencies, he would be fired. Transcript Category:LTIB episodesSee this page